A Chance For Real Love
by SageHCullen
Summary: A chance meeting. Elizabeth Rosenburg met Jackson Rathbone in a gas station. A evil ex husband and two kids, she gets a chance at real love, can they make it?
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the checkout counter waiting, mildly impatient. I didn't have the time to stand here and wait. I walked up and put my cups on the counter. "It'll be 2.49." The blond, bubble gum popping princess told me. "Yeah... It'll be debit..." I replied swiping my card. I shoved it all in my pocket. Grabbing the cups off of the counter, I turned and ran directly into him. Soda spilled everywhere. I looked up and stared into the most prettiest green eyes, that seemed to bare directly into my soul. He smiled, and it lit up his whole face. Dear God... I thought. "I'm so sorry... Oh my God... I didnt mean to spill this all over you. " I stuttered. "Hey... hey." He said, grabbing my arms. His touch sent chills up my spine. "Its ok... I was standing too close. Here, your all wet let me get you a t-shirt." He took my hand and led me to his car. He reached into his front seat, and dug in a bag and tossed me a shirt, while getting one for himself. Luckily I had a tank top on underneath my sopping wet shirt. He pulled his off, and I about dropped my jaw. He was perfect. I couldn't believe my luck, I peeled my shirt off, threw his on and shimmied outta my tank. Underneath the shirt I slid it off. "Can I at least get your number so when I wash this I can return it?" I asked. "Yeah. Sure. Here." He got a pen and wrote on my hand. Jackson ~ 904-554-0623. "Be sure to call me sweetie. I cant wait." He smiled a big grin and got in his car. I climbed into my car, and took a deep breath in. His shirt smelled of cologne and sweat. God... I couldnt believe my luck. I looked at the back seat of my car, my two car seats sat in the back. I had to go get my kids, from their daddy. So I put the car in reverse.

Jackson was still on my mind when I pulled up to get the kids. My four year old son ran up to grab my leg. "MOMMY! I missed you!" He yelled. His five year old sister looked at us. "Hi Mommy." She said. "Ready to go? We gotta get home so I can get dinner and laundry done." Their dad came out and looked at me, "Where'd you get the shirt?" He asked. "Really? That's all you have to say?" I looked at him like he was crazy. He knew all the stuff to say to piss me off. "Oh, and a number? How classy." I grabbed the kids' backpacks and opened the car door to put Jasper in the car. Maddie went to her side and got in waiting for me to buckle her in. "Bye Daddy!" They yelled in unison. I glared at him, "I left you for a reason Jason. If I want to go out I can, because its been three years! I will see you when I drop them off for their weekend."  
I got in the front seat, and drove away. "What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked the kids. "Chickem nuggets." Jazz responded. "Corn and taters." Maddie said. I smiled at two babies. Maddie had brown hair and her fathers grey eyes, and Jasper had blond hair and my blue eyes. She looked like her dad, and he looked like me. We sang along with the Kidz Bop C.D and played a few car games on the way to our apartment. I pulled into the parking spot, after dragging the two munchkins into the apartment, I sat them down on the floor and locked the door behind us. The kids ran off to their seperate rooms, and I headed to the kitchen. I got the chicken out, and began to cut it up to be breaded. I put some flour and spices into a baggie, and mixed some eggs. I wrote Jackson's number down on the dry erase board and set about making dinner. About two hours later, the kids and I had eaten, and I put them into the bath. Splashing about after being fully cleaned, I went and got their pajamas. After they were cleaned, dried and dressed we got on the couch and washed the Lion King. At about 9 pm I laid the kids down in their respective twin beds. I debated with myself about calling him... I figured I would wait till the kids were at preschool and pre K. And of course the shirt be clean.  
I threw it into the washer, and took a shower. I remembered the sparks and the green of his eyes. Oh man. After I was in bed, I heard the patter of little feet. The kids both came in, and climbed into bed. Ever since we moved in and got the house furnished two years ago the kids always had to sleep with me. Especially after their trips to their fathers. We snuggled up and fell asleep.  
8 am came and the kids got on the bus to go to school. I got the shirt outta the washer and tossed it in the dryer. I called him around noon. "Hullo?" He answered.  
"Hi... Its the girl you lent a shirt to yesterday..." I stuttered.  
"Hey... I'm so glad you called. I'm not worried about my shirt. I just really hoped you'd call." I smiled. "Really? I mean... How could I not call? There was definatly something there huh?" "Oh yeah, you noticed that too. Hey can I take you out tonight? To dinner?" "Um... well, I have two kids, and its a school night for them. Their four and five." I replied.  
"Hm.. Well maybe we could do a kid friendly restruant? I wouldnt mind having kiddies under tow. I love kids." He suggested. "Or I could make dinner? I could do steaks or something." I said.  
"OK. Cool. Make whatever you want. Make something that you normally cook no need to go overboard. In fact I would prefer you not. Alot of people go overboard and its nice to see someone who doesnt." Jackson said.  
"Ok, show up whenever, the kids get off the bus at 2:45. The address is 112 Winchester Ave, apartment E. I'll see you tonight. Cant wait!" I said, smiling to myself. When I got off the phone, I jumped in the shower and began to cleanse, shave. I was nervous, it had been three years since I have had anything close to a date. This was big. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Talking We sat around the table, Jackson and I on one side of the table, my two lil ones on the other. I kept glancing at Jackson from the side. His long curly black hair, framed the side of his face so well. He was making cute faces at the kids. "You know Jasper, you have the same name of a character I played in a movie." He said. "Really? Jackson your an actor?" I asked. "Yeah. A pretty famous one. I'm surprised you havent heard of me." Jackson said. "Well when I am not doing odd jobs to help with the bills, I do things with the kids, we watch old disney movies. I dont have cable." I said. "Oh, well, that explains it. But I have to admit, I am a bit glad that you dont know. It makes our spark so, much more...Pure." Jackson said, his green eyes sparkling.  
We finished dinner, and the kids basically attacked Jackson. I laughed as the kids and Jackson rolled and played. At around 7 I told the kids it was time to get ready for bed. "Can he help me into my jamas mama?" Jasper asked. I looked at Jackson, he answered for me, "Well sure lil buddie." I took Maddie into her room, and put her jammies on, then we went into our little living room. Jasper was curled up on Jackson's lap with his favorite blanky, toy story jammies on, and his thumb in his mouth. Maddie climbed up there and laid next them. "I guess the babies approve of you Jackson. Which is good cause I do too!" I said and smiled. "I will be right back. I am gonna go change, not to be too forward, but would you like some sweats?" "Not right this second, but I may take you up on it." He smiled a sly smile. I smiled back. I went to my room, and slid outta my skirt and into a pair of stewie pj pants. I pulled my shirt off and threw on a tank top. I walked back into the livingroom. The kids were laid on Jackson, and he looked content. I sat down and turned on the t.v and hit the play Borrowers came on.  
Within a half hour the kids fell asleep. I giggled, the kids were asleep on Jackson and he was subconsciously rubbing Jaspers hair. "Wanna help me lay them down?" I asked. He nodded. I took them both into Maddies room and laid them in her bed. He watched as I kissed them and tucked them in. I took his hand, and took him to the living room. "So this is unusual for me. I'm not used to no one knowing who I am, and actually getting to know me." Jackson said.  
"Jackson, tonight has been the best night I've had in a long time. I am divorced, and havent been with anyone in three long years. I couldnt care less that your an actor, I'm only interested in you. I'm glad I poured soda on you!" I said. Jackson reached out and put his hand on my neck, he pulled me close and kissed me. The sparks were flying. The kiss progressed and he pulled me onto his lap.I pulled away for a minute, "I dont normally move this fast. But its... this feels right." I said. "Neither do I. I mean I feel this connection with you, Elizabeth." I leaned in and kissed him again. Jackson mouth wandered down to my neck. "Ohh... It's been so long..." I growled. I felt his teeth nibble on the side of my neck, sucking the skin in gently. "Mmmmm." My hips automatically rubbed on him. "Mmm... Lizzie should we stop?" Jackson asked. "Umm. I want you. If you wanna stop we can." I said. His eyes stared into mine, as if judging to whether or not we should keep going on. "I want you. But I dont wanna rush you darlin." I put my lips to his."Come to my room. I dont wanna wake the kids." He grinned, and grabbed my sleep pants. We hit the door, and shut it. He pushed me against it, and kissed me. I reached up into his shirt and ran my hand up and down his chest. He broke the kiss and leaned back. He pulled his shirt off, I gasped. He was still perfect. I took mine off, and he gasped. "You look beautiful." He said running his hands up my belly and onto my breasts. He squeezed them... God. "I want you." He whispered, and began to suck on my neck. I moaned into him. He shimmied out of his pants, and I gasped when I saw him with his fully erect member. "Oh my God. I have never been with someone so... big." I muttered. "I'll be gentle baby." He said, and watched me take mine off. He took my hand, and laid me on the bed. He climbed on the bed and began to kiss me. I wiggled under him. Jackson ran his hand up and down my side. "I love the way you feel Lizzie." I looked at him, "Take me. Please." He looked at me, matching my look for lust. "This aint the I want Elizabeth. Know that before we go for this. I want more than sex." "I want more too Jackson." He smiled. I felt him adjust himself. I prepared myself. I lifted my hips to meet him. I gripped him, and gasped when his flesh met mine. As he slowly entered me fully, he moaned. "Oh my God, you feel so damn good baby." I moved with him. We moved together. When we came, we came together. I scratched his back, and bit his shoulder when we came. He moaned into my neck. We pulled apart, and he laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and grinned to myself. After a bit we pulled apart and after cleaning up, I had a pair of sweats for Jackson. He came in and slid in the blanket behind me. He curled me into his side. I laid my arm across his chest, and twirled my fingers around on his chest. "What time do the kids go to the bus? Where do they catch it at?" He asked. "8:30, and at the corner. I got to be up around 7 to get them ready and fed." I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to a empty bed. I admit I was confused. I got up and padded to the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom, I looked at the kitchen there was a plate on the table, with a note. I went ahead and used the bathroom, then went to the kitchen, about that time the front door opened and I damn near jumped outta my skin. Jackson came in, looking peachy. "Hey sweetie. I wouldnt leave without saying good-bye. I took the kids to the bus stop." I smiled. "Jackson you took the babies to their bus? You didnt have too... and you made breakfast... Oh my goodness. You are the best, I just met you and you have just made my life ten times better." I ran and hugged him. "You have made me realize that there is a good woman, not one that will use me for my money or fame. I want something with you. Will you put up with me going away, being surrounded by paparazzi's, and things like that?" "I would do anything to try and see what will happen with us." He grinned. The dimples on his cheeks, he looked great. This was starting off as something great. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: My Past "So, what happened with your ex husband?" Jackson asked, trying to get to know me a little bit better. "Well it started when I was a freshman for the second year. In high school. He was 18. Had a car, and a job. We met through a friend, for sex. Things went crazy, which is why I almost never have sex on the first date. Last night was a first since. So we got together, a week after we met and became boyfriend and girlfriend he cheated with his first girlfriend. After I poured my heart out and had been hurt before. But I forgave him, and I moved in with him in May when I was 17. It had been a year and a few months."  
I paused for a minute.  
"Things were hectic, he had an addiction to porn. We got married in June before I turned 19. I got pregnant with Maddie that November, had her in August. The day after Christmas he left me. Luckily we lived with my mom so I wasnt out much. A month later we got back together moved in with his mom. When Maddie was around 7 months old, in April I gotten pregnant with Jazz. I started reading vampire novels, and got his name from Twilight and True Blood. Wait! You were in the damn Twilight movies! I havent been able to watch them yet and its been four years!" I laughed. "Anyway Jasper's name is Jasper Eric. Anywho. I had him in January. After nine months I lost it. I got a job and earned the money to furnish and rent an apartment. This apartment, for us. I filed seperation. When I filed for divorce he lied and said I was the one cheating. Of course that was disproven. All his cheating, lying, bullshit. We finalized things and I been single since. Well till now." I smiled. "Damn, darlin." He grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eye. "I wont hurt you. You can look into my eyes, I will never cheat on you, and I swear to you I wont let you down." I stared at him. I knew he wasnt lying. "By the way, yes I played Jasper Hale. I cant believe you havent seen it! Its been a two years since the last was released." I giggled. He smiled, "I am gonna be around for a few weeks. I am staying at the Embassey near the mall. I was gonna head home but, I met you and now I'm gonna chill here in NC for a bit." "Well, why dont you stay here? I mean it will be easier, and cheaper for ya. Plus we will be able to get to know each other." I grinned. He seemed to mull it over. "You know what? That sounds great! Let me go pick my stuff up and I'll be back in a few hours." I smiled. "Ok. I will run to get some groceries, and pick up some money for cleaning my neighbors house. The spare key is in my flower pot if your here before me." I gave him a kiss, excited for the time in last three years. 


End file.
